Run Devil Run
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Giftfic for Nightraven831. Songfic to Kesha's 'Run Devil Run' rated M for a reason. Review and I might write more.


**Hey Ravenwood316 here with a new fic! This is my first fic for Kuroshitsuji and it is a gift fic for Nightraven831 because she won the contest that I had up in my Durrr! fic _Rozella_. All she wanted was it to be rated M and be about Ciel and Sebastian. I heard this song and thought of them. I own nothing and the song is _'Run Devil Run'_ by Ke$ha**. **Please review and I hope you enjoy it!^^**

* * *

_I always knew you were a bad boy_

_I used to think that it was cool_

_You took me down just like a Rob Roy_

_But now I'm coming after you_

Ciel watched as the sexiest guy in the entire high school walked by, Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel's secret love. Sebastian was a bad boy and everybody in school knew it but what they didn't know was that he had been dating Ciel since the raven was a freshman and the bluenette was a sixth grader.

_Run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

Ciel loved the dark senior and now that he was a freshman he had hoped that they could take the next step in their relationship. But He had been so totally wrong.

_I never knew about your red horns_

_I never saw your evil scar_

_You used to be what I would live for_

_But then you went and stabbed my heart_

Ciel had been talking with his friend Alois when the blonde mentioned seeing the raven haired teen behind the bleachers with another guy. When Ciel went to disprove this he found his Goth in the arms of Grell Sutcliff. Sebastian saw his young boyfriend and threw Grell to the ground but it was too late.

_The promises that you promised _

_are about as real as an air guitar_

_So watch your back cuz I wanna steal your car_

Ciel didn't know how he had gotten the keys to the Goth's car but there he was speeding down the highway in the black Jaguar convertible, the silver cat on the hood glinting dangerously in the sunlight. He was too busy trying to forget what he saw that Ciel didn't see Sebastian chase down the speeding car and jump in.

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_

_I wish I'd known right from the start_

_that I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

Sebastian then forced Ciel off of the road and stopped the car before slamming his mouth against the younger's.

_Now that you're living with the vampires_

_You better get yourself a gun_

_I'll make ya sing just like a boys' choir_

_I'll string you up to have some fun_

Ciel deepened the kiss and started to pull off the elder's clothing as Sebastian ripped off Ciel's. Once they were both bare to the world Sebastian put the top of the car back up and started licking Ciel's body. Ciel felt like his body was on fire.

_Run, Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

Sebastian wasted no time and entered two fingers and started to stretch Ciel to fit his manhood. Ciel constricted at first as pain shot through his body but then quickly relaxed as pleasure took its place. Sebastian then added two more fingers before spearing the young freshman all the way to the hilt and started to move.

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_

_I wish I'd known right from the start_

_that I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

Ciel was lost in ecstasy as his boyfriend of four years started moving faster and fast till Ciel was screaming his name. Sebastian enjoying the sounds the younger was making started to pump Ciel in time with his thrusts till the boy couldn't handle anymore and came into his hand.

_Run Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil, Devil, Run Run_

Sebastian loved watching Ciel climax but he wasn't down yet. He quickly kissed the boy as his thrusts became harder and faster bringing Ciel's manhood back to life in an instant.

_I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk_

_I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk_

_You better sail off to the seven seas_

_There's not enough room for you and for me_

The two kept going in the driver's seat till Ciel came three more times. Sebastian saw that his lover was beginning to tire but the boy kept screaming for more.

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_

_I wish I'd known right from the start_

_that I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

It wasn't long before Sebastian came for the first time inside of Ciel as the boy went off for the fourth time just as his lover came. Sitting there panting in the afterglow Sebastian explained that Grell had thrown himself at the raven and Sebastian had just told the red head that he was in a committed relationship with the young Phantomhive when Ciel walked up and saw them. Ciel said he understood then pushed the naked teen from the car, said "catch me if you can", and sped off again down the highway. Sebastian just smiled, accepted the challenge, and ran after the car that held the person who owned his heart and soul.

_Run Devil, Run Run, Devil Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run'_


End file.
